


Byunghee's favourite things

by Yellowleaf



Category: 87line, MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a date, Seungho tells him later that morning. They are going out. Just the two of them. To celebrate his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byunghee's favourite things

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I didn't get to post this on the day but neh. Wishing a very happy birthday to our special fur bunny, Jung Byunghee and eagerly waiting for that album that someone said he was going to release.

 Byunghee is woken by the sound of footsteps and low, hushed voices in the hall way. He grabs his phone from beneath his pillow and checks the time, in case he had overslept.

 

3\. 29am.

There is an extra hour before his alarm is set to go off. He breathes a sigh of relief, shoving the phone back under the pillow and forces his eyes shut, eager to make the best of the remaining hour before their busy routine takes over.

 

3.40am.

Sound of a cupboard being shut way too loudly brings him back to reality. There is someone in his room moving around in the dark and Byunghee is slightly annoyed at the unwelcomed intruder.

 

“Ya...” He groans.  “I'm trying to sleep,” He calls out but stops himself from using any profanity when he get a glimpse of who the intruder is.

 

“Seungho? What's wrong?” Byunghee sits up a little, concerned about the sudden appearance of their leader this early in the morning.

 

Seungho is by his side in seconds, on his knees, hovering close to Byunghee's face.

 

Byunghee surveys the older boy with sleepy eyes for few more slow seconds trying to make out every detail on their leader's face with the aid of the hallway light. The thought of dreaming fills his mind and he wants to brush it to the side, afraid he'll awaken.

 

 “Hey,” Seungho mouths and kisses the corner of the younger man's lips. _Not dreaming?_

 

Byunghee's eyes widen at his leader's touch and he is no longer interested in going back to sleep.

 

Byunghee grasps the back of Seungho neck by his fingers and pulls him in, allowing the leader to rest his chest on top of his.

 

The feel of Seungho's body against his. The feeling of their bodies breathing together as one is one of Byunghee's favourite things and he lets it seep in. Seungho kisses his lips and Byunghee closes his eyes, slowly running his arms down the blonde boy's back, tugging him close.

 

“Good.” Byunghee breathes. “Feels so good.” Byunghee grins against his leader's cheek.

 

“Hey,” Seungho's voice is low against his ear.

 

Byunghee opens his eyes slowly. He isn't sure if he had lost time. He isn't sure how long they had stayed like this.

 

“Byunghee?”

 

Byunghee smiles up at Seungho.

 

“Hmm?” He hums in reply.

 

“Get ready.” Seungho eyes are so big above him, making it impossibly easy for him to lose himself so it takes a moment for Byunghee to answer.

 

“Why? Did our plans change?” His words are low and drawn out.

 

Seungho is smiling. The sun has risen early today.

 

“Yes.” Seungho speaks. “You are coming with me.”

 

 

 ***

 

 

It's a date, Seungho tells him later that morning. They are going out. Just the two of them, to celebrate his birthday.

 

Earlier that week, MBLAQ's leader had successfully managed to persuade the manger hyungs (one of two from MBLAQ who could) to let them have a day to celebrate their main vocal's birthday to their own liking.

 

It is 6.25am when Byunghee shuffles out the dormitory and into the cool morning air. He stuffs his fingers in his jacket pockets for warmth and waits for Seungho, who is still upstairs, telling the little ones what not to do while they are out. Byunghee is slightly worried at the thought of leaving them on their own without a schedule and partly wishes for them to join them. As long as they are out of sight, Seungho wouldn't mind them tagging along.

 

A car horns and it distracts him from his thoughts for a moment. It's not any car. It's an Audi convertible. Dark and sleek and Byunghee gets the surprise of his life when he catches a glimpse of the driver.

 

Seungho drives up to him and comes to a smooth stop few meters away from him. He looks over at Byunghee with a look that is way too serious and manly but it falters at the site of the younger's eyes. The older boy's lips form a wide smile and his whole face begins to beam at the main vocal and Byunghee feels his own cheeks beginning to burn and he looks away smiling.

 

His phone buzzes and Byunghee pulls it out of his jeans and stares at the new message. A timely message from none other than their mischievous maknae. Cheolyong.

 

'Happy honeymooning hyung!'

 

The message reads and he can feel the stares of the younger boys burning into his skin and he looks up. To no surprise he sees the faces of the three younger boys plastered against the glass window. All of them making kissing and winking faces and Byunghee can almost hear their laughter through the thick glass and 3 flights of stairs and it makes him laugh.

 

Seungho is chuckling along but he is gifting the younger ones his middle finger simultaneously as he reaches over and opens the door for Byunghee.

 

“Let's get out here.” Seungho offers as Byunghee takes his seat next to the blonde.

 

“Ready?” Seungho looks over at him and Byunghee smiles and hums a lively 'yes' in answer.

 

 

 ***

 

Seungho closes the roof of the convertible as they head out pass the busy city streets and into less crowded ones.

 

 _'To keep the cold out'_  he tells him but Byunghee knows it's to keep any unwelcomed people from peering into their private moments.

 

9.05am.

 

They stop at a convenience store in the outskirts of Seoul. Seungho wants to stretch his legs. Byunghee insists he lets him drive but Seungho is unwilling tell him where they are headed.

 

They buy 2 large bags full of snacks and drinks and they empty one bag before they continue.

 

Seungho is looking at him with an amused smile and Byunghee is curious.

 

 

 ***

 

 

3.09pm.

Seungho doesn't ask but Byunghee can feel his uneasiness by the way his back feels against the older boy's body so he takes the initiative.

 

“What's wrong?” Byunghee turns in Seungho's arms, a little cramped inside the cozy convertible with the roof still up but Byunghee doesn't want it any other way.

 

“What? Nothing.” Seungho smiles at him.

 

“Don't lie to me.” Byunghee turns his body around, wrapping one leg easily around the blonde's waist.

 

“You have something to say. Say it.” The younger burrows his head against the space between his leader's head and neck and smiles.

 

Byunghee gives him time. Seungho is renowned for this boldness. He never hesitates. He never beats around the bush. If he had something to say he would say it but all that stopped when it came to Byunghee. Seungho was a little shy in front of him.

 

“Are you alright? Lately you have been a little different. Distracted.” Seungho speaks against his cheek and Byunghee holds his breath, surprised at Seungho's confession.

 

“Tell me. You can talk to me. You know that right, Byunghee?”

 

Finally Byunghee lets his breath fall. Seungho's words were true. He had been distracted. Remnants of his past had caught up to him, much to his dislike, leaving him a little confused and anxious during the last couple of weeks but he is confident he is at the verge of getting over his 'distractions'. With the boys by his side, with Seungho next to him, he is sure there is nothing he cannot overcome.

 

“Seungho-ya” Byunghee pulls Seungho's head back by the gentle pull of few blonde strands.

 

He took pleasure in seeing how long he can gaze into those big, dark globes before his heart skips a beat and his eyes have to pull away from embarrassment.

 

_Still._

 

He holds the dark brown of his lover's eyes.  This time he lasts longer than the previous times and his heart is still doing funny things to him and he wonders if it is okay to call this love.

 

He takes the blonde's lips and kisses them softly.

 

“I'm okay. I'm fine.” Byunghee breathes into Seungho's lips. “I like this.” The younger folds his arms around the blonde, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

 

“I'm okay. I'm in love. I'm in love in with you.”

 

He sings softly into Seungho's ear and hopes that that is enough. He lets himself be lowered with the black leather of the Audi convertible.

 

The afternoon breeze is picking up along the stretched coast line and Byunghee can feel it sweep past his finger tips through the open windows and messing Seungho's blond strands in the process.

 

 

***

 

5.43pm.

Seungho's fingers brush his fringe to the side and Byunghee's eyes widen at the touch.

 

Seungho smiles and places his discarded jacket around the main vocal's shoulders.

 

He wraps it tightly around the younger and pulls back only to be pulled back in.

 

Byunghee doesn't want to let go. He doesn't want this to end. He needs this moment to last longer.

 

Byunghee holds him close. Seungho's fingers feel a little cold so steals them and places them under his jacket, making his leader beam against his cheek.

 

“Hey. The day is not over yet.”

 

 ***

 

 

Seungho's fingers hold his firmly as they walk along the sandy beach. Byunghee can smell the bon fire from miles away and he breaks into a laugh at the familiar cries of their younger members as the two of them head closer towards the lights. He is right. There is a bon fire and few coloured lanterns hanging on thin branches.

 

There is also music. An old song is playing in the back ground, G.O.D by the sounds of it. Above everything, he can here Cheolyong's voice roaring over the music and Byunghee glances over at Seungho who's eyes are beaming with joy and something close to a shy smile hangs across his lips. Byunghee gives his fingers a good squeeze making him turn.

 

“You did all this?” Byunghee speaks, his heart soaring.

 

Seungho doesn't say anything. He just nods, smiling proudly and Byunghee does his best not to choke on his next words.

 

“Everyone!” Byunghee calls out. “Ya! Everyone we are here!”

 

Seungho's fingers unclasp around his and the blonde slowly lets them fall making Byunghee turns in surprise but the kids are running towards them, sparkle sticks twirling in the dimming light and Byunghee is distracted.

 

“Happy Birthday G.O hyung. Congratulations!” They are all shouting and Byunghee is so full of joy it borders tears.

 

 

 

***

 

8.54pm.

 

Byunghee takes a seat on one of the small plastic chairs brought along by the kids, the ones that are specifically not made for camping outdoors and panics when the small plastic legs sinks down into the sand at an alarming pace.

 

Once satisfied that he will not sink any lower he starts to wipes away the last remaining residues of the vanilla icing cake off his face and neck as he takes in the scene in front of him, lit only by the bon fire and a few lanterns.

 

Changsun has finally given in to Cheolyong’s constant nagging and is now slow dancing to Beautiful, one of their own songs, with him. Despite the late agreement, Changsun is smiling at Cheolyong, not too bothered by the younger's hands which slowly creep down past the dancer's waist every few minutes.

 

Sanghyun is chatting with Seungho. Discussing something a little too serious for the occasion by the look on Sanghyun's face. Occasionally, Seungho glances up at Byunghee, letting their eyes meet and then fall when it was becoming too obvious.

 

Byunghee turns in the sand and checks on the other two when he can no longer hear the background noise that is Cheolyong's voice.

 

It doesn't come as a surprise but Byunghee's lips part in shock any way.

 

Changsun's lips are tightly locked around Cheolyong's and their dance has come to a standstill on the loose sand.

 

Byunghee turns, giving the two some privacy but afraid it might lead to an all out making out session sometime in the near future if the hyungs decide not to interfere.

 

He lets it go. Just this once.

 

The embers are dying down and Byunghee isn't sure where the young ones have disappeared off to, and this includes Sanghyun.

 

He is warm and incredibly comfortable in Seungho's embrace despite the cool breeze. The elder's arms are strong and comforting around his body and Byunghee leans back, resting his head on Seungho's chest.

 

There is music still playing on Cheolyong's portable music player and it's playing some of their more recent songs now.

 

Pray. He smiles, pushing back the need to sing along to his song so he decides to hum along to it instead.

 

Byunghee takes the blonde's left hand in his and weaves his own along them.

 

“Seungho?” Byunghee sings his leader's name.

 

Seungho hums back in reply.

 

“Thank you.” The younger brings his leader's fingers up to his lips.

 

“It feels like a dream. All this feels surreal.”

 

Byunghee touches his lips to Seungho’s skin.

 

“You didn't have to do this. But I love that you did and...thank you for bringing the kids.” He adds looking up just in time to catch Seungho's smile against a backdrop of distant stars.

 

Byunghee observes him for a while.

 

Yang Seungho. MBLAQ's leader. He is and has always been his strength since the start of this journey as MBLAQ. He is his leader, a great one at that, but to Byunghee he is an even greater friend. They had become so close over the past couple of years that Byunghee couldn't contemplate a life without Yang Seungho. Seungho, the only person who could make his heart squirm with delight and sent shivers down his spine in the best way possible. Byunghee couldn't ask for a better person and a group of friends to spend his future together with.

 

His own family.

 

“Hey,” Seungho catches him staring.

 

“Hi.” Byunghee smiles but it transforms into a yawn instantaneously.

 

Seungho laughs resting a palm across Byunghee's forehead and gently pulling him against his chest.

 

It's a different song now. Byunghee can just make out few words.

 

 _Skies_. _Celebrate_.

 

Byunghee smiles.

 

Probably a coincidence.

 

There is some movement and he tries to force his eyes open.

 

“Seungho? You shouldn't worry.” Byunghee isn't sure of the words which escapes his lips. There is a sharp intake of breath and then there is pure warmth. Comfort that feels like home and Byunghee cannot help but give in.

 

_To Byunghee, whom I love. Happy birthday to you._

 

Despite the unwelcomed call of sleep, the soft melody of words still manage find his ears and he is 100% sure he would fall asleep with a smile plastered across his face that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 **

 


End file.
